zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby One More Time
On a rainy night, you and Paula head out to intercept a woman who's escaped from the baby factory Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Maria * Veronica McShell * Janine De Luca Plot Heading Due East As you and Paula prepare to go on a rain-soaked mission, Sam briefs you from his nice, warm comms booth: you're intercepting a woman who's escaped the baby factory, but you'll have to hurry to beat the soldiers also after her. Escaped From A Terrible Place You approach the woman, and discover it's Maria, the friend of Selma's who was captured by Sigrid. She requests help getting Radoflu, a Junin-2 vaccine, for her son, so you head to the nearest meds-dump. Cannot Get A Sample Veronica arrives in the comms shack and asks Maria about the baby factory. Sigrid lured immune women in with the promise of better care for their friends if they helped. Might Have Flurosept During a discussion about zombie-immunity Veronica learns Radoflu doesn't work for immune people. You'll need a different vaccine, Flurosept, for Maria's son that's only available in a place called Arfield, so you'll have to change course. Not After This As you approach Arfield Veronica hears they no-longer have Flurosept - the Minister has been deliberately buying up stocks to prevent people escaping. Maria's determined to save her son. Have To Get That Medicine Veronica hops back on comms with a location that still has one vial of Flurosept. They're sending a runner to meet you, so you run ahead to intercept. The Invasion Of Abel You collect the vaccine, and give it to Maria's son. Veronica, Paula and Sam realise none of the babies in the factory are vaccinated, so you need a new plan to rescue them. Suddenly Janine's on comms - you need to come back urgently: Sigrid is planning to invade Abel! S06E27 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript pours, thunder rolls, runners shiver SAM YAO: What a night, Five, eh? PAULA COHEN: Don’t give us your “what a night” speech, Sam. Five and I both know you’re warm and dry in a comms booth while we’re out in what is clearly the sign that the people of Earth displeased the Lord, and his flood will wipe us out. rolls SAM YAO: Yeah, sorry. I suppose it doesn’t help if I say that the roof of the shack has a dodgy seam, and there’s water dripping right on my head? PAULA COHEN: Does your cocoa have marshmallows? SAM YAO: Does my - ?! scoffs Does my - ? No, my cocoa does not have marshmallows! Because I’ve had to choose, and I wanted a digestive biscuit more. slurps Look, we need to keep a check on the perimeter of that industrial zone, okay? The baby factory’s in there. Fine, it’s surrounded by zombies and protected by bad ANNIE, but when we get enough of the cure to go in, we are going in. It won’t be more than a few days now, and that’ll be a real blow against Sigrid. Meantime, well, we can’t afford for a cam to go out and then Sigrid moves the babies and we never find them again! slurps PAULA COHEN: We understand. It’s just, if you could try not to slurp your - Five, did you see that? There, yes! It’s hard to see, but there’s a light out there. There’s someone in the storm with a torch. SAM YAO: I’ll just try and get my cams, and - yes. Yes, there’s a woman alone with a torch coming from the west. PAULA COHEN: Well, the only thing west of there is the - SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, yes. She must have come from the baby factory. And yeah, there are soldiers in pursuit. God knows how or why she’s out there, but Five, Paula, you have to get to her and intercept her before the soldiers do. Heading due east from your position. Go now! Run! PAULA COHEN: There she is! She’s soaked through. How far away are the soldiers, Sam? SAM YAO: Uh, about half a click. There’s a delivery van abandoned in the middle of the moor. She must have hitched a ride or stolen it. PAULA COHEN: Five and I are approaching cautiously. MARIA: Stop! Stay away! I have a knife. I’m warning you, stay away or I’ll kill us both! Sigrid wouldn’t like that, would she? PAULA COHEN: Ma'am, we’re not from Sigrid. We’re from Abel Township. We can help you get away. MARIA: How do I know you’re from Abel? It could be more of her lies, she tells so many lies. PAULA COHEN: Look, we can’t promise, but we’re wearing our Abel uniforms. I’m Paula. This is Runner Five. We helped a woman called Selma to escape. Did you ever meet her? MARIA: Selma? Selma was here? PAULA COHEN: She’s with us now. She’s safe. We can take you to safety, too. MARIA: Selma was my friend a long time ago. I’m… I’m Maria. PAULA COHEN: Oh! Selma talks about you. You’re a marine biologist, aren’t you? MARIA: You do know her. You have to help me. I’ve escaped from a terrible place. The things they do, you can’t believe them. PAULA COHEN: We can. MARIA: I need to find medicine quickly. Radoflu. Do you know it? PAULA COHEN: Yes. I’m a doctor. We can take you to a meds dump now. Are you ill? MARIA: No. My son has Junin 2. If he doesn’t get Radoflu, he will die. PAULA COHEN: Five, you help Maria. I’ll take the baby. We’ll get you both there, Maria, as quickly as we can. Come on, Five. Let’s go. pours, comms shack door opens VERONICA MCSHELL: Any sign of a change in the perimeter, Sam? SAM YAO: Veronica! Just the person. You keep tabs on all the science type people around here. We have an escapee from the baby factory. Her son’s ill. We need Radoflu. Is there any meds swap place closer than Scud Valley, or any that still trade with us? VERONICA MCSHELL: I don’t think so. Is she really from the factory, though? Ooh, can she tell us how it’s organized? PAULA COHEN: I’ve given Maria a spare headset, Veronica, but I don’t think this is the time for a debrief. MARIA: No, I’d like to talk. If I don’t - if we don’t manage to escape, I would like to know that you have heard me. SAM YAO: You will get to safety, Maria. MARIA: I’ve heard too many empty promises. At first, they told me if I simply agreed to the testing, the vials of blood to be drawn, then my friends would receive better care. Medical treatment, more rations. That’s how they start. They just want to test, to know more. They told me… they told me I had a special gift, that I could save the world. SAM YAO: You’re not on your own now. We’re fighting her with you. VERONICA MCSHELL: Zombies! SAM YAO: What? VERONICA MCSHELL: There, at the edge of that camera’s field of vision? Six zombies. One of them’s still moving even though it hasn’t got a head. I think the Minister must have found some more of those indestructible ones. Actually, if you could get me a sample, it would be very useful. PAULA COHEN: We cannot get you a sample. VERONICA MCSHELL: I know. Just, if. Anyway, they’re coming for you. I’m sorry your baby is ill, but you have to run. Now! pours, zombies moan SAM YAO: Okay, okay, you’ve lost eye line with the zoms, and the rain is making your, um… well, smell or whatever, dissipate. How are you feeling? How’s the baby? MARIA: I think… no better and no worse. SAM YAO: sighs My baby is immune, too. I’m immune, too. They would have done the same to me if they’d caught me. MARIA: They would have done it differently to you. You would never have seen your child again… or many children. But they gave me a wonderful home for many months. Cared for my aunt, who was the only family I had left. There were all the rations I wanted, electricity, everything. Like before, you know? You forget how it was not to be afraid. PAULA COHEN: I know. We were soft back then because we could afford to be. MARIA: They made me soft again. And then two people, a woman and a man, came to see me in my apartment in this village. They said to me, “It is a very simple thing. You could become pregnant with just one baby. A baby is a hopeful thing in the world. All we need is for you to have one baby, and you will be cared for for the rest of your life." Did you know zombie immunity is dominant, not recessive? Only one zombie immune parent is needed to make a zombie immune baby. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, I think we did work that out, didn’t we, Veronica? It’s weird, really. You’d think there’d be more immune people, wouldn’t you? MARIA: Because I’m a biologist, they allowed me to look at some data. Zombie immunity actually means that certain cell receptors are malformed. There is one named TS8-VF5. It does not function correctly. That is the receptor the zombie virus uses to infect our cells, so it cannot get in. VERONICA MCSHELL: Excuse me, did you say TS8-VF5? Is it… it’s-it’s malformed in immune people? I knew it was a receptor problem, but I never knew exactly which. TS8-VF5! MARIA: Yes. SAM YAO: gasps What is it, Veronica? Like, is it the boy band of cell receptors? Is it the moody bad boy of the group? VERONICA MCSHELL: Maria, did they vaccinate you against the infection Junin 2? This is very important. Please try and remember every detail. MARIA: We were vaccinated more than a year ago. It was a six-stage process. Injections every two weeks. PAULA COHEN: That’s not normal. Junin 2 is one single vaccine. What are you thinking, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: You have to reroute. The Radoflu you want won’t help you. Change course and head to Arfield. PAULA COHEN: We’ll never get there in time. VERONICA MCSHELL: You have to! They might have Flurosept. I think Radoflu would kill that baby. pours PAULA COHEN: Okay, I can see Arfield on the horizon. They’ve got that green light at the top of their spire. We should make it. SAM YAO: What is going on, Veronica? What’s with the bad boy of cell receptors? VERONICA MCSHELL: Arfield don’t have any Flurosept. They’re calling any other drug swaps that would work with us urgently. They’re all in that direction, so keep going. PAULA COHEN: We will, but it would help if you explained it, Veronica. We’re not as quick as you, do you remember? VERONICA MCSHELL: Okay. Yes, sorry. The malformed cell receptor you have, Sam, the one that means the zombie virus can’t get into you? That’s also the receptor that Radoflu uses to get into your cells to cure Junin 2. Radoflu won’t work for you. You need Flurosept, or Junin 2 will kill you. PAULA COHEN: Flurosept’s pretty common, though, isn’t it? VERONICA MCSHELL: Every drug stash in the country has been selling it to the Minister. She’s been deliberately buying it up. She knows that without it, those babies will die if they leave her. It’s a failsafe. She knows. PAULA COHEN: Oh God. She’d rather let them die than let them leave. MARIA: I didn’t want to have him, but the Ministry convinced me it was the right thing to do. They put him on my breast after I gave birth, and I thought, "Oh. He is perfect." I don’t know if I was supposed to be a mother, but I know they were not supposed to do what they did to those babies. My child will not die here today, not after this. Please, as fast as we can! pours, baby cries MARIA: His fever is worsening. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh! I have somewhere. Thank goodness. There’s a place about two kilometers to the west of you which has one vial of Flurosept left. The Minister offered to buy it from them, but they didn’t think it was worth trading with her for one vial and annoying their other customers. They’re sending a runner to meet you. You have to head down that road to the west and keep going. PAULA COHEN: Five, you’re the fastest. Take the lead. Find that runner on the road. We have to get that medicine. Run! pours MARIA: You’re sure? You’re sure that’s Flurosept? RUNNER: Yes. We kept it in stock for people who were allergic to Radoflu. PAULA COHEN: Here we go, little man. Just one tiny little injection. That’s it! What a good boy! There. That should help him fight it off. VERONICA MCSHELL: But you know what this means, Dr. Cohen. PAULA COHEN: They haven’t vaccinated the babies. They probably haven’t got time to do a five-stage vaccination process before they start manufacturing the serum. SAM YAO: So… sighs Okay, that means that if we take the babies out of that factory, they might all get Junin 2. PAULA COHEN: And if they do, Sigrid will be the only person with the medicine to treat them. We’d have to take them right back. SAM YAO: Well… that’s not okay! VERONICA MCSHELL: Do you think… sighs Do you think Amelia would ask Mr. Valmont if he can get ANNIE to help us? I expect she would help us if we can tell her that we need new Junin 2 vaccine. That’s what she was designed to make, after all. SAM YAO: Mm, well, it might take a bit of time, and Amelia - sighs isn’t talking to me so much anymore. I could get Zoe to have a word. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes. Good. I’m still trying to sort through the things we found on Moonchild’s ship to see what she did to Five and how we can help cure it. I’ll need ANNIE for the Junin 2 vaccine for the babies. shack door opens JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, is Runner Five back in Abel? SAM YAO: Five and Paula are on their way back now, Janine. There’s been an unexpected guest, someone I think you’ll want to talk to. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, Dr. Cohen, report to me urgently for debrief as soon as you arrive in Abel. Ellie Maxted of the Laundry has sent us a secret communique. The Minister is sending out plans to her generals - plans for the invasion of Abel. Category:Season Six Category:Mission